pure_lightfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Ember
Princess Ember, also known as Ember Warfang, is the current ruler of the Warfang city. Personality & Character Before becoming Princess, Ember was exceptionally caring, kind and sweet. Now she is a shell of what she used to be. There is no way to 'cure' Dragon sickness, but certain circumstance the sickness may release it's hold, though it widely depends on who, what and where. Ember refuses to acknowledge she is ill, and will not let anyone try to 'cure her', and especially not replace her. After becoming Princess, Ember appears to have changed personality drastically, going from sweet and caring, to greedy and power-hungry. This transformation is blamed on the Dragon Sickness, a mental sickness dragons in positions of power can suffer from that drives them into a feral instinct: Get more gold, protect your gold. Dragons suffering from the sickness will lose all empathy for others, and do anything to get more riches, including pushing other people down. Dragons of the royal family are raised to avoid it, but Ember had no such privilege, and is believed to have fallen to the sickness. In reality, the sickness is nothing but a ploy, and Ember still has her old personality, albeit changed by the years. Backstory Ember was born far away from Warfang, in a distant land. Ember didn't remember the relation to royalty as while she was a small kid, her mother decided to take her to Warfang during the 2nd Dark War in order to protect her from the dark army, but was killed; Ember was taken in in a village outside Warfang. Her childhood friend was Flame Goldcrest, a lava-elemented fire dragon. A hotheaded, but funny guy. Contrary to popular belief, there was never any romantic feelings between the two. After the end of the 2nd Dark War, she and Flame met Spyro and Cynder. The pink dragoness developed a small crush on the purple hero, but that disappeared immediately after Spyro abruptly turned dark and freed Malefor, causing another war to start. Among the chaos, the royal family, the one that was supposed to take over the throne, had been murdered, and soon after that, she was brought to the king's palace and explained her ancestry, her being a rather distant relative of the king, and the only one closest to the heir out of the royal family survivors. Flame, her best friend, stood by her, willing to help her as best as he could... Until the dragon sickness came over her, which drove him away. Ember took indirect control of the Guardian Council, fearing they would try to remove her from power and thus, her gold. Similarly, she feared Cynder's new-found power as the General of the Army. Although the military was always under control of the royals, Cynder refused to take orders from Ember, and the armies stood by her. To avoid civil war and the loss of her throne, Ember let the military become independent from the monarchy. Ember kept the throne, and Cynder would not bother taking it from her unless she became too much of a problem for what she was trying to achieve... Another problem arose when she found out there was another survivor from the massacre of the royals... A direct descendant of the actual heir to the throne, Nestor. Unhatched at the time, Nova was saved by her brother Argus before he was killed as well. While young, Nova was no problem for Ember, but as she grew... Nova was the rightful heir to the throne. Ember could not let her take it. She started filling the ill King's heart with fear, saying that if Nova was exposed a royal, she would be killed. Nova was everything for the King, and he could not put her at such risk. He decided against plans of Nova replacing Ember. The throne remained hers. However, Ember knew that if she remained in power, then the city she ruled wouldn't drown in civil warfare... Gallery Pure_light_princess_ember_warfang_by_dragonoficeandfire-d9lipep.png|Reference bloody_aftermath_da_by_dragonsia_san_ddboo9r.png|Ember protecting Cynder shortly after the Bloody Dawn Notes * Ember is believed to be Heir Presumptive of Warfang, a position that really belongs to Nova Warfang. Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Royal dragons Category:1st class